1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a device for use with an electrical connector which includes a plurality of contacts for signal transmission, particular to an assembly for short-circuiting some of the corresponding contacts of the connector when no specific electrical module is installed in the connector.
2. The Prior Art
There is no exact prior arts in the invention. The request of the invention is initiated from a new device called Voltage Regulator Module (VRM) which is intended to be introduced in the mother board of a personal computer in the future generation. Such a Voltage Regulator Module can be installed into the computer to meet the voltage requirement of a newly installed advanced chip which replaces, for upgrading, the old one originally loaded in the computer. In other words, the VRM is the required component for upgrading the computer. To provide the present computer with this upgrading capability, As shown in FIGS. 1(A)-1(C), a header connector 51 is designedly disposed on the mother board in the computer for electrical and mechanical receipt of the VRM 53 therein so as to cooperate with an advanced chip mounted on the mother board. In detail and in fact, the VRM 53 includes a socket connector 54, which is substantially mounted on the bottom edge portion of the module board 55 of the VRM 53, for connection to the header connector 51.
Attention is paid to a potential problem that the pin contacts 64 of the header connector 51 are in an open status when the lower level chip is used in the computer does not require a VRM for adjustment or compliance thereof and no such a VRM is installed in the header connector 51. In that situation, the circuits of the whole computer can not function properly. Therefore, the device of the invention called shorting block is suggested to compensate this shortcoming. The shorting block can be attached onto the header connector 51 for intentionally short-circuiting some of contacts of the header connector 51 so that the whole circuitry system is in a close status for its normal function.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a shorting device for use with a header connector which is adapted to receive therein a VRM wherein the shorting device is not only easily loaded into and removed from the corresponding header connector, but also adapted to be reliably retained therein for normal use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shorting device comprised of less components which are easily manufactured and assembled and the whole assembly cooperates with the corresponding header connector to achieve an efficient and veiled electrical connection therebetween.